


the heart travels fast

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries so hard to be a professional teacher. Too bad he's got a lethal case of infatuation for his <s>favourite</s> student: Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart travels fast

Finn stacks the remaining essays he has to grade up on his desk right beside his refreshed coffee mug and the speaker dock that currently plays soft rock music to help him concentrate. He rubs his eyes. The clock above the door reads four o'clock. School's over and done with. Peace and quiet envelopes the school, at least until the janitor drops by the faculty room and in Finn's office for a quick cup of coffee and a conversation. But that's not until six, so Finn has time to mark his students' papers.

He leans back in his chair and stretches. He unwraps a mint he took from the guidance counselor’s office and pops it in his mouth. With a sigh and red pen in hand, he takes the paper on top of the stack and reads, making notes here and there.

Not even halfway through the first essay, he hears the door to the faculty rooms creak open. Finn looks up to see one of his students dart by his door. He raises his brow and she returns again, head peeking into his office. “Hi, Mr. Hudson!”

Finn resists to chuckle, resists finding Brittany cute. But sometimes his professionalism just disappears when the dismissal bell rings. “Hi, Brittany. What are you doing here, still?”

“Had cheerleading practice and we just finished,” she walks in and plops herself down on the chair in front of him. Brittany looks a little disheveled, locks of her blonde hair escapes her ponytail. Her tanned legs are toned, strong beneath the red pleats of her Cheerio skirt. “I knew you'd still be here because I saw your car in the lot, so I thought I could hang out. I don't want to go home yet.”

Finn looks up but hides the alarm in his eyes. “Why not?” He asks lightly. He replaces his red marker on his pen cup. He locks his fingers over his flat stomach and leans back. The posture of the guidance counsellor back when he was in high school. “Everything okay at home?”

Brittany smiles. “Yes sir. Don't worry. I just think I'll be so bored at my place.”

“It's a Friday,” Finn says, slightly shocked. He knows that Brittany is popular—she's a cheerleader, after all. Don't high school kids party anymore? He remembers his own high school years. He didn't really go to too many parties either, but he was invited to a lot, being the quarterback. “No parties this weekend?”

She laughs, sunny and bright. Like watching a rosebud open up on an early spring day. Finn feels her laughter in his gut. He clears his throat. “I'm sure there are, but I only go when there's a game. If you don't want me around, just say so, Mr. Hudson.”

“That's not what I meant,” Finn says in a rush, though it was only after the fact that he notices the glint in Brittany's eyes, the smirk on her lips. He clears his throat. “I just think that you can be doing something else than spend time with an old man like me.”

Chuckling, Brittany rises off her chair and meanders around Finn's desk. He watches as she picks up a paperweight that's really nothing but a polished stone he picked up on vacation in the mountains of Vancouver. Brittany stands behind Finn's chair. He feels her hands, firm on his shoulders. “You're not that old. You're only what, six years older? That doesn't mean much since I'm eighteen.”

Finn makes a move to turn his chair to face her, but Brittany's hands are firm on his shoulders. She slides them up the column of his neck, cupping his jaw from behind. “Mmmmm, scruffy.” Brittany murmurs. Her hot breath is suddenly so close. If Finn turns his head just right, his face will bump against Brittany's cheek. His throat bobs, he grips the arm of his chair.

Brittany nips Finn's ear, catlike, and it's enough to make him shiver, but not enough to act like a responsible adult and put a stop to Brittany's actions. This is so wrong, but it's been too long for Finn. Months since he's been touched by a hand that was not his. And he's always had a thing for Brittany, as much as he hates to admit. Teachers are not allowed to have a _thing_ for their students, yet here he is. Cock tenting his black trousers. He hopes Brittany doesn't see.

Eventually, after a few misplaced nips to Finn's sensitive ear and on a particular spot on his neck, he musters up enough strength to pull back. “You can't do that, Brittany. I'm your teacher.”

His conviction, he realizes, is utterly missing from his statement.

Brittany spins Finn's chair and she straddles him. Her soft thighs, her plump ass, right against his lap. _Oh god_ , Finn thinks. _She's sitting directly on top of my boner. I am going to die._

She grasps the back of Finn's neck and guides his head so he'll meet her baby blue eyes. Finn swallows hard. Realizes that this is not just lust. That if Finn's the same age as Brittany, still in high school, he'd be over the moon and under the ocean in love with her. But that's not their reality, so he reigns in this declaration. “Your body doesn't seem to agree with what you just said, _sir_.” Brittany smirks. Her pink mouth grazes Finn's lips. He squirms. “Oh, what's wrong?” She's taking delight on Finn's submission. His refusal to push Brittany off his lap and escape her. He's strong enough to do so, but the fact that he doesn't—Brittany seems to seems to enjoy it. “You want a kiss? Or maybe you want me to put my mouth around your cock?”

Finn releases a breath, his lack of sexual experience shining through in that broken intake of air into his lungs. Brittany's so forward, so sure of herself. So unlike the girls Finn's used to. Brittany fists Finn's tie and tugs at it, bringing him closer, their lips almost touching. His throat bobs again. He wants to lean in, wants to taste the fruity lip gloss he's seen Brittany use.

It dawns on him that his attraction to Brittany is not a spur of the moment idea.

Brittany presses the pad of her thumb against Finn's chin, parting his lips. She dips her head. Gives his bottom lip a gentle suck. A shaky groan escapes Finn, and his reaction makes her grin with pride. She looks so beautiful with that smile on her face that Finn didn't have it in him to be embarrassed about his erection digging against the fleshy part of her thighs.

She feels it though. There was no doubt about that. Brittany rocks her hips, her ass so soft against Finn's thighs. He grunts, gripping her waist to stop her movements. “Don't...” He murmurs. “Brittany, you're going to get me fired.”

“I'm doing this for extra credit.” Brittany's smooth cheek grazes Finn's. She catches his earlobe in his mouth and gives it a soft nibble, enough for Finn's toes to curl in his Oxfords, his cock unbearably hard. He doesn't think he's been this hard in the history of ever.

Finn looks at her features. His palms resting on the swell of her hip, right above her ass. “You don't need it. Your average in my class is an A.”

At that, Brittany grins. She grips the curve of the top of Finn's chair. Her forehead bumps his. And then, they kiss.

No fireworks, but it's like dreaming nonetheless. Finn wraps his arms around Brittany's stomach and pulls her in closer. He can't resist her. Not when she's moaning and writhing against him, kissing back eagerly. Her tongue swipes Finn's bottom lip. He parts them, she slips her tongue into his mouth, curling up against his upper lip. His insides are trembling, and his body must be too. Brittany must feel it. Every tremor, every intake of breath.

“Did you kiss me because you have an A in my class?” Finn asks when Brittany draws back, his lips curling into a smile.

“Nope,” she smiles, her thumb caressing the line of Finn's jaw. “I wanted to do that for a long time. And I can tell that you've wanted it too, Mr. Hudson.”

Finn mumbles something incoherent—what is supposed to be an excuse. “We're still not supposed to do this, you know?”

“But you're not pushing me off. You could, if you wanted to, but you're not doing it.”

“I guess...” Finn runs his rough palm along Brittany's exposed thighs. A part of him wants to feel the perversion of this—of fucking a student as a teacher—but he doesn't. “That's one of those things you _have_ to do, but you don't necessarily want to.”

“Are you saying you don't want to push me off, Mr. Hudson?” Brittany asks. A smug smile on her lips.

Finn chuckles, the tension easing out of his body. He rubs Brittany's curves, her sides, her legs. So muscular and strong beneath the softest skin he's ever felt. “That's what I mean, pretty much.”

“Good,” Brittany's fingers rake through Finn's dark, cropped hair. She kisses him again, and this time, instead of struggling against the addicting texture of Brittany's mouth, instead of searching for the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that he's _supposed_ to be feeling, Finn immerses himself. Without even trying, Finn knows that he'll have Brittany's skin under his fingers memorized. The texture, the scent, the way it makes his heart flutter. He'll be dreaming about her tonight. He's sure of that. “Because I'll be so sad if you push me off.”

“And I don't want that to happen,” Finn blurts out. The tips of his ears turn a bright red, and Brittany giggles. She nips Finn's ears and kisses him again. Slow and sensual. Finn is so light-headed from just a few kisses. He can't imagine what will happen if (or when) they have sex.

Brittany tugs at Finn's tie again. She sweeps it aside for a moment to unbutton his shirt. She untucks it and pushes the shirt off his shoulders but keeps his tie on. Finn watches Brittany the entire time, his pulse leaping at the look of hunger in her blue eyes. When she licks her lips, arousal churns in his gut, in the base of his cock.

A part of Finn thinks that he's supposed to be the one taking charge. He's always been the one who does, in his past relationships. But this time around, it's like common sense that Brittany is the one taking control. The one unbuttoning his shirt, the one teasing his nipples with her wet tongue—which, _fuck_ , feels so goddamn amazing. Finn grips Brittany's ass and gives it a squeeze. “You feel so good.” He murmurs. Not just in what she's doing, the tiny nibbles she does with her lips, but Brittany, her entirety, ignites Finn's insides and it feels _wonderful_.

Smiling, Brittany nips the underside of his jaw and scoots back to unbuckle his belt. “I want to make you feel good, Mr. Hudson.” She breathes softly. Her cool hand dips in the garter of Finn's boxers, touching the base of his cock. He groans.

“Call me Finn,” he stutters out. “I'm not... I mean. I don't want to be your teacher right now.”

Brittany kisses him, suckles on his bottom lip—she seems to like doing that a lot. “Okay, Finn.” She murmurs. She slides off his lap and pulls at his pants and boxers. Finn raises his hips to help her. Out comes his cock, slapping his flat stomach, hard and leaking with precum. Brittany smirks at the sight of it as she sinks to her knees. Finn's throat bobs. He's so weak to this image, this sight of Brittany eagerly eyeing his cock. She curls her hand around its girth and presses a kiss to the head. “I knew it. You're huge.”

Finn laughs a little. “Have you been checking me out?”

“Yes,” Brittany answers without missing a beat. “And I know you've been doing the same thing to me too.”

“Well, yes.” Finn admits. At his confession, Brittany lights up and gives the head of his cock a hard suck. Finn arches his back and groans. Grip on the arm of his chair tightening. He cups the back of Brittany's neck and gently scratches along her scalp. She hums, the sensation sending vibrations down his cock to pool at the base, in his balls. Brittany bobs her head, focusing the hard suction on the tip of his meat before releasing it with a wet pop. “Fuck...”

Brittany drags her puckered lips up and down the side of Finn's dick. It twitches. Precum beads at the slit. “So, I'm thinking of sucking you off until you come in my mouth.” She says casually while jacking him off. Her pink tongue peeks out and licks the swollen head every now and then until Finn's legs are shaking. His cock is so hard right now, not just from Brittany's hand and mouth, but from her words as well. “Or do I ride you so I can feel your cock pulsing your load in my pussy? But you know what I think?”

Finn swallows hard, sweat beading down the side of his face. “What did you decide on?”

“Both,” Brittany grins and smoothly takes Finn's stiff dick into her mouth. She manages to take him halfway before the head of it bumps her throat. She doesn't gag, which astounds Finn, and lower her mouth goes until he's sheathed entirely in her warm, wet throat. Finn's thighs tremble, he throws his head back and groans.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, his hands gripping her shoulders. “It's not going to take much, Brittany. You're going to make me blow.” Finn squirms, his cock pulsing steadily against Brittany's tongue as it licks the juncture of Finn's shaft and cockhead. Brittany's eyes lock with him and that look, paired with the sensation of her tongue dipping and curling and rubbing against the sensitive tip of Finn's cock leads him to his undoing. He unloads into Brittany's waiting mouth. She sucks out Finn's cum with a hunger that makes Finn's eyes roll to the back of his head. His cock pulses, and he keeps coming and coming. It's been weeks since he had the time to jack off, so his cum is a lot more than usual, enough to coat Brittany's tongue with his semen. And then some.

Brittany swallows Finn's cum before she stands up. Finn stares at her in disbelief. No one's ever sucked him off so well, no one has ever swallowed his cum the way Brittany just did—without a look of disgust. If anything, she even looks /happy about it, about making him blow so fast he should be embarrassed. But the reality of it is he's too dazed to care.

She wriggles out of her spanks and panties. At the sight of his beloved student's pussy, Finn sits up, cock stiff in attention. “Can I?” Finn asks, unsure on how to phrase his request.

“Can you what, Finn?” Brittany smiles and clears his desk free of the essays he'd been marking before she came in his office.

“Eat you out,” he says, scooting his chair closer to her. Finn grips her knees and spreads her legs. Her sexiness emboldens him. He takes a deep breath, the musk of Brittany's cunt so delectable that he drools. Finn looks up at Brittany, sees the eager look in her eyes, the way she bites her lip. Finn smiles and drags his tongue up her folds. She tastes _so_ good that Finn wastes no time. He devours Brittany's pussy lips, takes them in his mouth to suck.

Brittany rakes her fingers through his hair and grips it tight, keeping him buried between her legs. He doesn't mind one bit, of course. Finn slips his tongue into her wet hole, just for a moment, so he can feel her clench, taste her cum soak his tongue. Finn's nose grazes Brittany's stiff clit, and at the contact, the blonde girl whimpers and yanks at his hair some more.

“Am I hurting you?” Brittany gasps out, her fingers loosening, easing out of Finn's headful of hair. But he groans and shakes his head, his mouth still attached to Brittany's pussy. It's not in him to detach from her gorgeous, dripping cunt. “Oh _fuck_ , Finn...”

“Keep pulling my hair,” Finn groans, his hot breath lapping at Brittany's wet folds. “I like how it feels.” His eyes meet hers. “It's like... I'm making you feel so good that you don't ever want me to leave, and I want to feel that.”

She smiles and pulls at his hair. Finn's cock throbs while it dangles heavily between his legs. He grips it and again, he buries his face between her slick thighs. He eats her like he'll die if there is a briefest moment that his tongue is not licking her clit. If Finn's being honest, he's never eaten a girl out with the enthusiasm he currently has for Brittany.

Let it be said that one of Finn's favourite sights is the sight of Brittany coming. All of his senses flares, hones in on Brittany. Her body, the sounds she makes, her gasping breath. /She's so fucking gorgeous, Finn thinks. Even as Brittany whimpers due to oversensitivity, Finn still suckles her twitching clit.

Eventually, Finn releases her clit as much as he doesn't want to. He nuzzles Brittany's soft, quivering thighs. Gives it a playful bite before sitting up and leaning back on his chair, his meat in his hand, stroking, eyes locked in on Brittany's pussy. She smirks at him, and she reaches between her legs to spread her plump pussy lips apart. Her hole winks at Finn. He groans.

“Put it in me,” Brittany husks, a glistening bead of girl cum drooling out of her pussy. Finn looks through his wallet to roll a condom on his dick but Brittany snatches it away and throws it to the floor. “I want your cock raw. It's okay,” she assures him. “I'm clean and on birth control.” She guides his cock its tip dips inside her.

“I'm clean too,” Finn murmurs. It's the absolute first time his cock touched anyone without protection. His eyes roll to the back of his head at the warmth, the clench, the slickness. Finn hovers over Brittany, his elbows resting on the desk above her shoulders. He cradles her head and kisses her, cock sliding in deeper inside her until his hips are flush with her thighs. “ _Oooh_ , your cock is so big, Finn. Biggest I ever had.”

“Oh god damn,” Finn pants, his fingers threading through golden hair. He begins to move, slowly at first until his body remembers the rocking motions. He speeds up, his skin clapping against Brittany's. His dark brown eyes peer into her wintry blue eyes, her pupils dilated. There is a hint of truth in her words, but he's not completely sure. Maybe she's just trying to placate him, his inexperience shining through, his trembling body pressed against hers.

Brittany grasps the back of Finn's neck and bumps their noses, their foreheads together. This tenderness makes his heart swell, and he almost chokes up. This doesn't feel like it should. Not the way he imagined student-teacher affairs to feel—all fiery passion and a hint of power play laced between each interaction. No, this feels so much more.

 _That's the problem with me,_ Finn thinks. _I can't have sex with anyone without feeling like they're the love of my life. A hint of affection and I'm all messed up inside. It's that love stupid chemicals in my stupid brain..._

“What are you thinking?” Brittany whispers softly, her lips gliding against his. “You should be focusing on me.” She teases.

“I am,” And it's true. There's nothing else he'd rather pay attention to. Finn kisses Brittany again, his cock warm and pulsing inside her tight pussy. He mouths along Brittany's neck and buries against the crook of it. He keeps fucking her, feeling her tits heave with every deep thrust. Finn can't look her in the eye—those baby blues that remind him of endless skies—lest he feels his heart ache.

Brittany grips the thick locks of hair on the top of Finn's head and licks his cheek. Her legs tighten around his waist. “Touch my clit,” she whispers. “Your cock feels so good and I want to come around your big dick.”

Finn whimpers against her neck. He pulls back and kisses her jaw. His arm reaches between their sweaty bodies and he pinches her clit between his fingers. Strokes it until Brittany arches her back, her toes curling. She gasps and brings Finn's lips over hers. They kiss, her moans spill into Finn's mouth. She quivers, still coming. “Oh my god.”

He breathes against her cheek and kisses her jaw. “I'm about to come,” he whispers, his voice low and gruff.

Brittany grips Finn's sides. “I want to feel your cum inside me. Please, Finn... Pump me full of your hot load.”

Her keening whine inspires him to slam harder into her pussy. Finn kisses her, his tongue slipping between her lips to lick along the bumpy roof of her mouth. Behind her teeth. He pounds into her, the desk sliding with every rough thrust. Finn grunts. His toes curl. Sweat drips down his back. He comes.

With a breathless gasp, his cock twitches. Thick, hot cum floods Brittany's pussy and she uses her muscles to milk the rest out. Finn convulses. Kisses her slowly, his breath coming out ragged through his nose. “Wow.”

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” Brittany smiles and rubs his cheek, his jaw. She nuzzles Finn's face and wraps her arms around his neck. He eases his cock out of her pussy and whimpers at the sight of his cum leaking out of her gaping hole. He kisses her belly and rubs her clit with his thumb. Brittany squeals and tightens her thighs around Finn's hand.

Finn laughs and kisses her knee. He slumps on his chair, cock limp against his thigh. “That was fun.”

Brittany chuckles and Finn helps her to sit up. She wraps her arms and legs around him and he sits back on his chair, Brittany soft and limp against him.  Her cheek rests against Finn's shoulder, head tucked under his chin. He smiles and kisses her forehead, his lips lingering.

She lifts her head and kisses Finn's bottom lip. “I should go home.”

Finn glances at the clock. It's almost six o'clock. “Yeah, me too.” He watches Brittany pull her panties and spanks up and he tucks his cock back in his pants. “Do you want a ride?”

Brittany smirks. “Again?”

“Not what I mean,” Finn says with a laugh. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Yes, please.”

Finn straightens up his desk and stuffs the essays in his bag. He barely got any marking done, but he doesn't regret it. He follows Brittany out and he locks his office door. He has to remember to bring a can of air freshener tomorrow. The room smells like sex and he won't be able to concentrate if he doesn't get rid of it.

They walk down the hall, Brittany gripping Finn's hand. “Are you going to the game next week? We've been rehearsing for the halftime performance all week, so you better come.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, you don't. Not if you want me to be a sad panda.”

Finn grins and looks around for a moment before he pulls Brittany close to kiss her cheek repeatedly, making her giggle. He doesn't know why, but he feels so much lighter walking down the hallway with Brittany like this, her fingers locked with his. “I don't want a sad Brittany. I'll be there.”

Smiling, Brittany tugs Finn's tie and kisses him deeply on the mouth. Finn wraps his arm around the small of her back and pulls her in.

A crash comes from down the hallway and they jump away from each other. The janitor comes lumbering, dragging a wheeled bucket and a mop behind him. Finn swears his heart is thundering in his ribcage. “Oh, Finn. I didn't know you're still around.” He looks at Finn then to Brittany. “I would've dropped by your office earlier if I knew.”

“I was tutoring Brittany, so it didn't matter.” Finn says as they pass by him. “But maybe next time.” The custodian nods and waves goodbye as he moves on to clean the next classroom.

Finn and Brittany step out of the school building to where Finn's car is in the parking lot. “That was close,” Brittany says with a smile. “I don't want to get you fired, Finn.”

“I know, Brittany.” Finn starts the car, following the directions she tells him. “We just have to be careful. I hope I can keep it professional when I talk to you in class.” He says with a smile.

He stops in front of Brittany's house. No car in the driveway so he pulls in and he opens the door. They sit there together for a moment before Brittany grips a fistful of Finn's shirt and kisses him hard and deep, his toes curling, his heart rate picking up. She pulls back far too soon for his taste. “I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Hudson.” Brittany kisses the corner of his mouth and gets out of the car.

Finn sits, still dazed from the kiss. He grips the steering wheel and breathes softly. Brittany remains on his lips, her taste, her weight, her smell, her warmth. Finn swallows hard and drives home. Walks into his empty apartment and collapses on his bed. His flustered yells muffled against his pillow. He spreads his arms apart, staring up at the patterns on the ceiling. It’s been a while since he’s felt like this.

He feels like a teenage boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing straight people having sex is such a weird ~~guilty~~ pleasure to have, yet here I am. This might continue on to be a series of events that occur throughout the school year. An excuse for me to write Fritters. But I'm not so sure yet. We shall see.


End file.
